Una de tantas veces
by Matuk
Summary: Wilson al rescate. Otra vez. Sí, otra vez. No salimos de lo mismo. Ni yo ni ellos. Bueno... es que House necesita ser rescatado una y mil veces pues siempre vuelve a caer. -Y en este fic literalmente CAE-.


**Érase, una de tantas veces, el niño de cinco años y el idiota cobarde. **

Suspira.

No puede dejar de pensar, mientras permanece echado y muerto de frío en la azotea del Princeton-Plainsboro, que sí, tal vez sí es un niño de cinco años. Mimado, impaciente, grosero, engreído e inmaduro. Una bestia de crío que mantiene a todos a un radio de tantos metros conforme a sus ondas radioactivas al día de cinismo y desdén. Pero para bien, se dice de pronto, aún a pesar del dolor en el tobillo luxado, _mucho bien,_ y es que con todo ello puede considerarse orgulloso poseedor de un alma libre, indomable y libertina, sinceramente envidiable por todos. Por otro lado, pero francamente sin venir mucho al cuento, el placer de chupetear cada dos por tres caramelos de cereza es completamente adecuado para su persona infantil; y resulta en cierta medida descaradamente encantador. Claro que él no lo haga con la mínima intención de causar tales sensaciones, y simplemente a causa necesaria del sabor llano del dulce almidonado y deshecho, embargándole la decrepitud de todas las mierdas del universo impuestas a su espíritu y cuerpo.

Sin embargo, sus conclusiones bien fundamentadas llegan a ser insuficientes, y él se comienza a sentir impacientado. No puede salir de su estado físico actual desintegrado. No hay nadie por los alrededores para ayudarle.

_Soledad. _

Ya está comenzando Hospital General, anochece, no tiene vicodinas, hace ese viento helado-crudo-de-la-chingada en la azotea dónde está postrado, y él, acorde a su personalidad de niño de cinco años, ha llamado, una vez más, idiota cobarde a Wilson. Su única oportunidad viable de salir del aprieto en el que se encuentra metido.

Tirado, dolorido y más bien malhumorado por la obligación emocional que se le cuela por las hendiduras de la ropa por las que también entra el frío, siente que tal vez no debió ni en aquella ocasión ni en las otras, tratar mal a su mejor amigo. Y la culpa sorpresivamente no le puede por la urgencia de una mano literal amiga que lo ayude a incorporarse y le envuelva en vendas el tobillo lastimado; le puede en simple por haberse comportado como un desgraciado sin corazón una vez más.

Suspira y se despeja por completo volcando todo su designio y concentración en el dolor crudo de su músculo infartado y el tobillo carcomido.

Y de pronto, sin creérselo aunque sí lo evocaba mucho, si no con el corazón podrido con la mente, sabe, poderosa, oye como alguien abre la puerta. Y Wilson aparece tras instantes rodando despacio los pies.

Cabizbajo como está no lo ha logrado presenciar ahí.

Entonces él pronuncia una suave "chist" para llamar su atención, refunfuñado pero desesperado; un poco a la defensiva de la muy probable próxima mirada llena de indignación por parte de su amigo. No logra evitar encogerse a medias dentro de su saquito delgado que ni del frío lo sabe proteger.

Pero Wilson da un respingo, y dándole media espalda, aún sin verle el rostro, se lleva la manga a la cara y se la frota sobre los ojos. Cuando gira a prisa mira en la penumbra buscando y lo encuentra en el suelo inválido. Su expresión sigue siendo de auténtico asombro y desconcierto aún al descubrir de quién se trata. La furia o retazos de la actual discusión que aún tiembla entre ellos se mantiene pasiva por el momento.

-¿Qué te ha pasado?-pregunta sin remedio lentamente. Se le acerca a medias y suspicaz. Sus ojos brillan de una forma peculiar.

-Me he caído y partido el tobillo.-_jugando idiotamente en el borde del edificio. Tú entiendes, mi **pulsión hacia la muerte**,_ hubiera podido agregar, pero ya serían demasiadas las caras especiales-Wilson de ¿eres o te haces?.

-¿Lo dices en serio?-interroga el otro impresionado, su cabello moviéndose entre las ráfagas de viento, dudando mucho en si debe seguir al pie de la letra su instinto sobreprotector -tirarse al suelo instantáneamente y revisarlo de pe a pa-, o, mientras el asombro lo abandona, seguirle con el coraje borroneado que permanece amarrado a su estómago todavía; instigado por el mismo que ahora le está exigiendo sin intención que deje de estar encabronado con él. Y es que House está titiritando por el helado ambiente y tiene un mohín de dolor disimulado.

-Si quieres te recreo como me caí para que me creas.-malhumorado.

Wilson frunce la boca y ahí mismo se detienen sus emociones convalecientes. House ya no le inspira más compasión.

-¿Puedes ponerte de pie?-o eso se creía... su voz aún se oye inquieta.

-Joder, que si pudiera hacerlo ya estaría en mi casa dormido.

_Sin duda_.

Wilson le da una vuelta completa a los ojos peculiarmente brillantes; su rostro está apesumbrado. Y House llega a entender que él tiene que ver entero con su expresión nefasta y sus movimientos corporales intranquilos y recelosos. Pero no. No le quiere pedir perdón. No hay porqué aunque la consciencia le presione los tendones de la pierna herida; de verdad piensa que Wilson es un idiota cobarde.

James se adelanta sin expresión y le extiende una mano pacíficamente. House se lo duda pero la toma sin rezongar y se calla los sarcasmos metiéndose la paleta a la boca.

Intenta apoyar un poco el pie. Imposible. Gime de dolor y con un gesto violento le pide ayuda para tirarse nuevamente.

-¿Vicodinas?-empieza Wilson, ignorándose la indignación, y ahora sinceramente preocupado.

-Joder, que si las tuviera ya estaría en mi casa dormido.-contesta House mecánicamente y de manera cortante.

-Que gran sorpresa que te falten.-murmura el oncólogo y se le queda mirando.

-Una muy grande.-dice House impaciente y Wilson pone un gesto de reprobación.

-Eres un idiota.-pronuncia al cabo, azorado y un poco alborotado e intranquilo por la presión del momento y la idea intensa y sensata de la posibilidad de no haber decidido subir a la azotea a calmarse la depresión intensa de su vida miserable.-Si de pura casualidad no hubiera venido ¿qué hubieras hecho?

¿_Qué mierdas hubieras hecho?_  
_  
_-Probablemente llamarte.

-Claro.-Wilson asiente sintiéndose un poco irónico, sabiendo que aunque House no lo creyera, él hubiera respondido de inmediato a su llamado de auxilio.

Suspira.

Aún a su pesar y sus ganas irremediables de noquearlo y dejarlo ahí, da media vuelta y se arrodilla en el suelo dándole la espalda.

House no entiende nada. Y Wilson se explica en bajito:

-Sujétate de mi cuello, y sube.

House deja escapar un bufido y no hace nada más que cruzarse de brazos como el crío que es.

Wilson, exasperado, echa la mano hacia atrás y tanteándolo logra conseguir su brazo, tira de él y lo pasa sobre su hombro con potencia a pesar de que House se resiste. Hace lo mismo con el segundo.

Se inclina y el otro, por inercia, cae hacia enfrente sobre su espalda.

Algo electriza ambos cuerpos en ese mismo instante.

-No estoy cómodo con esto.-dice tras momentos el mayor de forma indiferente pero desorientado, y la paleta le estorba para hablar. No puede sacársela porque Wilson sostiene sus muñecas alrededor de su cuello y eso le hace sentir un molesto cosquilleo en la nuca.

-¡Enormísima vaca!-gime el oncólogo con la voz oprimida al intentar ponerse de pie, impresionado llanamente por el peso desmedido de su amigo.-¿Me ayudas?

-Detente ahí mismo, que es bien sabido que aún siendo tú más bajo eres más pesado que yo. Además no soy yo el de las ideas idiotas.-exclama House fingidamente ofendido y de pronto demasiado divertido. Tanto que ignorando el desesperado "¿Me ayudas?", se rinde sobre su cuerpo como un muñeco de trapo con toda la intención de frustrarle el objetivo y ahora sí, en definitiva, imponerle fastidiosamente toda la masa de su cuerpo.

-¡House!-Wilson se dobla y a punto está de caer de bruces hasta el suelo, con él encaramado en su espalda.

-Ya. Vale. Que mierda.-y a regañadientes, un poco o más bien mucho por el vuelco mental que le causa imaginarse sobre el otro de tal manera, recupera el gobierno de su cuerpo y se acomoda de forma adecuada sobre su espalda. Al momento, un aire brutalmente helado le avienta al rostro el perfume de las ropas de James; su cabello y aliento. Parapdea y se marea porque todo contrastado con el sabor a cereza de su paleta le sienta horrorosamente bien a su cuerpo.

Con un terrible arrojo y varios intentos fallidos, Wilson logra enderezarse a medias. Las piernas tembleques y la espalda reventada. House intenta pasar instintivamente las piernas alrededor de su cadera y Wilson siente que se le acelera el corazón a la vez que sus rodillas se doblan por el peso infringido inmediatamente a través de la acción del nefrólogo.

-¿Estás nervioso o algo?-House le susurra en el oído.

-¿Qué dices?

-Siento tus latidos desbocados.

Wilson no puede verlo. Niega con la cabeza rotundamente y el corazón pierde los estribos. Sabe que House se está sonriendo con suficiencia.

-No podré andar.-admite el joven tras unos momentos, sintiendo que el calor no es sólo de nerviosismo. El peso de House lo mantiene anclado al suelo; siente que sus pies se hunden en el cemento. La posibilidad de concretar un paso se vislumbra irrealizable. Pero por alguna razón estúpida no quiere soltarlo y se da cuenta que su amigo se sujeta de sus hombros y cuello con un empeño que se siente como el deseo suyo de no dejarlo ir. No obstante, tal vez ese empeño se deba, por supuesto, a la natural resistencia de su amigo contra la fuerza de gravedad, o lo que es lo mismo a la resistencia a impactarse contra el suelo.

Pero no. House ya no tiene frío. Y no le importa hallar significado coherente: quiere que Wilson aguante su peso para siempre, y él pueda olfatearlo para siempre sin que nunca la paleta de cereza se le disuelva en la boca.

Tras segundos de intensa quietud. Los manos tibias de Wilson sujetando sus piernas en la articulación de las rodillas, los brazos de House en su cuello tensado de no sabe qué y el unísono de sus latidos. House desciende lentamente.

Aún sujeto a su amigo como si en eso se le fuera la vida, da un par de saltitos penosos decidiéndose a apoyar la pierna de músculo infartado antes de la otra que por el momento le duele más a causa del tobillo lesionado. Pasa el brazo sobre sus hombros y Wilson le agarra instintivamente por la cintura, atrayéndole hacia él, mientras lo oye suspirar de intenso dolor.

-¿Podrás andar así? Debería llamar a alguien.-lo mira muy preocupado, pero su rubor no se ve. Y a la vez House lo mira. Y sus rostros están tan juntos que entre ellos el frío no puede pasar a causa del calor de sus resuellos.

Se quedan así por largos, tendidos segundos.

-No.-House lo dice secamente, pero por un momento se pregunta a dónde fue el dolor.

Se vuelve hacia la puerta y la observa tan deliciosamente distante. Luego lo mira de nuevo y, al ver sus ojos castaños especialmente brillantes, la mano en su cintura lo hace sentir perturbado. Se siente diferente, terriblemente acogedora e imponente. Carraspea intranquilo, pero igual ignora el ¿Por qué? violento atravesando su cerebro.

-Los dos.-reduce desviando la mirada con capricho y sin explicarse.-tú, yo, y nada más.

Wilson asiente y no evita sentirse feliz.

Tardan eternidades, desalientos, gotas de sudor en llegar dentro. Siempre tan juntos. House siempre tan pegado a él, tan abrazado a sus hombros, y Wilson tan agazapado de su cintura, tan prendido de su mano, tal vez, sí, mucho más de lo necesario y requerido. Pero, bueno, la excusa es no saber medir cuán necesario es. Y eso se bueno. Ya que si por alguna razón lo analizaran después en algún momento, sería felizmente tarde para reponer.

-

Sin un esfuerzo más que el físico, pues es de ambos el deseo callado, se deslizan dónde nadie más esté. En el calor y en la penumbra, aplastados por la casi soledad del hospital casi abandonado, Wilson lo descalza con delicadeza y lentitud. Y entonces inicia la inspección empedernida y meticulosa, el tanteo. Ojos castaños fijos y aterciopelados que por un momento lo inquietan demasiado sobre su piel desnuda, el roce dulcísimo de sus yemas, su voz dulcísima suspirándole que es un tonto; el ungüento caliente y finalmente la venda, mientras hablan, ríen, se tocan con golpecitos, se desnudan el alma, se dejan llevar. Tan solos y tan ellos mismos.

Wilson sigue enfadado por aquello de "cobarde idiota". _Lo pagarás_, piensa mientras lo ayuda a recostarse en el sillón de su oficina. Pero ya no está deprimido y sabe que es por él. Si sigue enfadado por lo otro es a causa de esa mismísima razón, esa y otras tantas razones que tienen tanto que ver con la primera: las risas que le arrancó con sus bromas tontas mientras lo sanaba, las filosofías bohemias y precipitadas de las que le habló a media noche, las canciones sin intención cantadas, y ahora sus manos calientes sosteniéndose con apremio de su cuerpo mientras lo tiende con cuidado y protección. Esas, sí, esas son las meras razones por las que tanto le duele que House lo llame "cobarde idiota".

-Yo aquí estoy bien.-dice con voz queda aunque House no se lo pregunta acurrucado en el sofá y en cambio le dedica una sonrisa de insulsa y pedante indulgencia. Pero Wilson no la resiente, mientras se sonríe sincero. Acarrea una silla a su lado y finge no esperar que House siga haciéndolo reír.

Pero House gira en sí mismo sin decir nada más. Tranquilo, tibio y sin dolor. Se ríe internamente de recordarse las razones que lo llevaron a aceptar que es un niño de cinco años. Grosero, engreído, maldito y miserable. Y mientras se adormece en el sillón de Wilson sintiendo a la vez que su mirada protectora, su mirada de _algo más_, se dice que no sólo está bien serlo como había pensado..., es estupendo serlo, es lo mejor del mundo serlo. De otro modo no hubiera subido la azotea, no hubiera jugado en la soledad, no se hubiera lastimado, Wilson no lo hubiera socorrido. No estaría allí en su oficina y ellos dos solos, tan solos y tan ellos mismos. Y no estaría comiendo la paleta de cereza que le sabe tan bien junto al aroma de su mejor amigo.

**Fin.**

**-**

**N/A: **

**_Pulsión hacia la muerte:_**** Según Freud, tendencia inherente a los humanos a incitar, en actos, la autodestrucción. Buscando retornar al estado en el que nos hallábamos antes de la vida. **

Ya. Siempre empiezo con una idea y termino con otra uu, pero bueno, como quiera el principio es basura.  
Si me dejan un review yo sonreiría e iluminaría el mundo. Muero por saber qué piensan, vamos, vamos, vamos (Review. Review. Review) permítanme saberlo, sisisisisisi.

Gracias por leer.

Saludos.

**Matuk.**


End file.
